


Proof on Hands

by shienne1327



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adventure, Broken boomerang, Friendship, Gen, attempts, bruise, scratches, splinters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shienne1327/pseuds/shienne1327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to a certain spirit, Bunnymund's boomerang breaks, and he can't fix it on his own, unlike Jack. And now Jack tries to make a new one. But it isn't as easy as he thought it would be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof on Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an RoTG_kink Prompt: (Bunnymund/Jack Frost) Boomerang: Thanks to a certain spirit, Bunnymund's boomerang breaks, and he can't fix it on his own, unlike Jack. And now Jack tries to make a new one. But it isn't as easy as he thought it would be...

Jack had now done it.

He was so dead.

He looked at the pooka in front of him, then at the item held in his paws. He gulped, “Uhm… Bunny… I-“

Bunny who had been looking down at his hands like he was lost, looked up at the winter sprite in surprise, as if he forgot he was there. He tried to smile, but it failed, “It’s alright, mate. It ain’t yah fault.”

The guardian of fun felt himself slump in relief. Luckily, Bunny wasn’t angry at him. However, the guilt in him only grew for he would’ve preferred being yelled at, “I…I’m so sorry. I should’ve been more careful.”

Bunny chuckled as he sets the object down on the grassy ground. Broken pieces of what seemed like an old boomerang came into view and Jack winced at it, “Can’t you fix it? Like how I can fix my staff?”

The other shook his head and sighed, “It doesn’t work that way, mate. It doesn’t possess magic qualities like yers.”

Jack slumped, “I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have thrown it on that ice.”

“It doesn’t even matter.” Bunny waved him off, “I knew it was getting a bit too old and weak. It had been with me… for centuries now after all.”

The winter sprite was feeling really bad now as he watched Bunny crouch down and gently gather the pieces once more. His ears had drooped at the back of his head and his face was filled with sorrow. Then, the guardian of hope stood up and hopped away, “I’ll just… throw this away.”

Jack dropped on the ground and covered his face with his hands. He groaned at himself for being stupid and careless. He just broke the most important weapon of Bunny! He shouldn’t have visited the Warren and tried to steal the boomerang to see if it could break a block of ice.

He groaned once more as the guilt continued doing its duty. Making him depress. He turned to his staff and grumbled, “Why can’t the boomerang be like you?” He massaged his temple, “It just had to be a piece of ordinary wood-!”

Then an idea hit him.

His eyes snapped open and he turned to his staff, “A piece… of ordinary wood… of course!” The wind lifts him up to his feet and the teen grabbed his staff before flying off towards a tunnel, leaving a trail of snowflakes at his wake.

Just as he left, Bunny had appeared. The guardian of hope looked around his now empty warren in confusion, “Jack?”

…

Now, Jack despite being a mischievous prankster, can also be a mature yet childish person who knows how to accept a mistake and always tries to find a way to correct that mistake.

So because of that, he thought of an idea which involves making Bunny a new boomerang! He could’ve tried to retrieve Bunny’s old boomerang and fix it with super glue…or ice… but he knew it won’t hold for long. And apparently, a new and improved boomerang would totally be far more better!

Now, Jack just had an itsy, bitsy problem.

_How does one make a boomerang?_

The guardian of fun was now sitting on his lake, wondering what he could do. Maybe he could carve a boomerang? He didn’t want to boast but he was pretty sure he was good at wood carving during the time he was alive. He remembered his dad used to teach him how to do it. And with that thought, he stood up and ignored the memory of all the outcomes of his works. And they were pretty… bad.

Finding wood in a lake surrounded by trees wasn’t so hard. Nor did he find it hard to find a sturdy pocket knife.

Err… well… he kinda’ _borrowed_ one in a hardware store.

He plopped down the frozen lake and started carving the piece of wood on his hand, which felt a little heavy that he had to place it on the ground momentarily. He skinned the wood as gently as he could and once he was finished, he moved on to the next step. Shaping out the boomerang.

This was pretty tough, seeing that he didn’t have a model for the object. So instead, he let his imagination guide him and drew the desired boomerang on the wood. The winter sprite frowned at his drawing. It wasn’t what he was really aiming for. He shrugged and carefully carved the design out of the wood. The outcome still didn’t look so… great. But he insists on going on.

Trying to round out the edges, he ended up making pointed ones as he accidentally kept slicing the wood in the wrong way.

“Ow!” He looked at the finger that was accidentally cut by the knife. Yes. Jack was blaming the knife. It was bad enough that there were splinters he had to get out.

“Ugh! Forget this!” Jack threw his unfinished boomerang and pocket knife across the lake. He crossed his arms and glared at the two items as if daring them to do something. He needed professional help with this.

…

“You want to know how to make a boomerang?”

“I thought I just said that.” Jack said in exasperation, “You know how to, right?”

Twelve-year old Jamie Bennett stared at the winter sprite with a raised eyebrow, “Haven’t you ever thought that maybe I’m a bit too young for woodworking?” He sighed as Jack kept looking at him with pleading eyes, “Why don’t you go ask North? I’m pretty sure he would know.”

“North doesn’t really make the toys. He designs them. Yetis do all the work, and I don’t think I’ll learn anything with their way of talking.” Jack spoke as he shifts his staff to his other hand, “And I don’t think I want North scolding me once he finds out I broke Bunny’s boomerang.”

“You broke _the_ Easter Bunny’s _boomerang_?!”

“It was an accident! I _said_ I was sorry!” Jack said defensively, “That’s why I’m trying to find a way to make a new one for him. Because obviously, I’m feeling pretty bad about it.”

Jamie frowned at Jack before shaking his head with a sigh, “Fine. I’ll help.”

“Really?” The guardian of fun looked at the child with wide eyes. He immediately followed the boy who walked towards his computer that was found across the room, “What are you doing?” As usual, curiosity got the best of Jack as he watched Jamie press a bunch of buttons to turn the machine on.

“I’m going to search in the internet on how to make a boomerang.”

“Internet? Is that what the people are into lately?” Jack furrowed his eyebrows, “The world’s just getting weirder.”

“Here it is!” Jamie exclaimed and Jack bents down to stare at the screen. The brunet presses a link and ignored the winter sprite who kept asking how the arrow kept moving on its own.

“How to build a boomerang! That’s the one!”

…

Jack stopped by a small woodworking shop and looked around to see if anyone was watching him. He approached the shop and noticed it was close. He smirked. _Perfect._

In a matter of seconds, Jack was able to sneak in the building. He whistled as he looked around the messy place. Sawdust was everywhere and on every work table, there were stacks and stacks of wood. He covered all the windows with curtains before turning on the lights. He then took out a piece of paper and carefully unfolded it, making sure it won’t frost over.

“Okay, better start making this thing…” Jack rolls his sleeves up.

…

Jamie was still in the middle of searching through the internet when a cold gust of wind made him look up and turn around. He smiled as he saw the familiar winter spirit climbing in through his window, but his smile immediately vanished as he got a closer look at the teen.

Jack was covered in saw dust, mostly on his white hair, and his hands seemed to be full of splinters and cuts. He had a blank, disappointed look as he kept pressing ice on the side of his forehead.

Jamie was about to open his mouth to ask, but Jack held up a hand.

“Not. A. Word.” He throws the ice outside the window, ignoring a surprise yelp from where he threw it and approached Jamie who kept staring at him. He gave him a stubborn look, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Jamie raised an eyebrow while giving him a knowing look.

“It didn’t work.” Jack slumped, “I was able to make the boomerang, though I didn’t know how to use most of the tools there, I was still able to finish it. It looked kind of… okay- _ish_ … but when I threw it, it didn’t come back.” He winced as if remembering something, “And I sorta’ broke a window since I was sure it was gonna come back.”

Jamie was trying to hold back a laugh so he settled with clearing his throat instead, “So… where is it right now?”

“I threw it away.”

“O…kay.” Jamie looked at the guardian from head to toe, “Are you sure you’re okay? What happened to your head, anyway?”

The teen touched his head in response and flinched, “I uhh… got pretty disappointed that it didn’t work, so when I threw it away… it hit a wall and bounced back at me… and well yeah… you can figure out the rest.”

“At least it was sturdy.” Jamie said trying to lift up the other’s mood, “And hey! I found another way for you to make a boomerang!”

“Does it have anything to do with wood carving?”

“No…”

“Lay it on me!”

…

_“A natural elbow boomerang! There’s this method where you make boomerangs out of elbows of some trees! With this you won’t have to worry about the curves for the boomerangs.”_

Jack watched the houses and buildings below him while flying towards his new destination. According to Jamie, there are some specific trees that needed to be found for him to find an elbow. Jamie had pointed out a tree called “Holm Oak” which can be found somewhere in the Mediterranean region.

They did a little more research on the tree and Jack was please to find out that it can actually stand cold Winter days.

Finally he sees the Mediterranean forest and landed on the squishy, muddy ground. He makes a face before continuing on his journey. He looked around trying to find the tree. When suddenly…

“Hey! What are _you_ doing here?”

Jack turned around and was shocked to see a strange woman. Her skin had a tint of green and she wore a gown weaved with vines and leaves. Her hair was brownish black that curled on her shoulders and her emerald eyes gleamed cautiously.

_A naiad._

“My name is Jack Frost. I’m… I’m looking for a Holm oak… you don’t happen to know where-“

“Oh no, no, no!” A vine grows out of her hand and she points it at Jack threateningly, “You are not going to use my home with your-your selfish intentions!”

“Your tree is a Holm oak-? OW!” Jack didn’t see the whip coming and he cups the side of his face before bouncing away from the vine in time and landing on top of a tree’s branch.

“Get back here!” The naiad raised her arms towards the tree and the guardian was surprised when the branches started moving to catch him. He dodged a swinging branch just in time, “I’m guessing this is your home then, seeing you can control it!”

The woman turned yellow green and Jack knew he was right and made no effort to search for an elbow from the moving tree. His eyes narrowed before taking out a pocket knife he had luckily retrieved. The naiad gasped as she saw the weapon and without hesitation, she whipped her vines towards Jack. It grew longer and with success, she was able to wrap it around the surprise teen. She pulled the vine with all her might, and Jack immediately fell off the tree while accidentally letting go of his staff and knife.

“Hey! Let me go!”

She ignored him and tied more vines around him. She gingerly stepped over the struggling boy before picking up his staff and knife.

“How dare you harm my home.” The way she was holding a knife was pretty threatening to Jack, “Now, I have heard of you Jack Frost. And from what I hear, you hold a record of being in the naughty list. So tell me, what are your foolish intentions, boy?”

“What makes you think I want to tell you?” Jack retorted.

“Suit yourself.” The naiad flips the knife on her hand and pokes it on the staff.

“I came here because I was looking for the Holm oak tree’s elbow, because I really _really_ need it!” Jack quickly said.

The naiad look at him in surprise, “W-wait… you just wanted… an _elbow_?”

Jack nodded. There was a moment of silence, and to Jack’s surprise, the vines untangled itself from him and he quickly jumps to his feet. He was about to attack the woman, not really caring if she was a girl, to steal his staff back when he saw her look at him in confusion. Suddenly she gestured him to sit on a rock before handing him back his staff and knife.

“W-what are you-?”

“Mind telling me what you’re going to do with the elbow?”

Jack hesitated, but the calm look on her face made him think he could trust her, “I… I need to make a boomerang for… a friend of mind. I accidentally broke his. And… and even though he said it was fine… I just knew I had to do something.”

“A very patient friend you have there.” The naiad commented, “I respect the tolerance he has when he’s around you.”

“Look, I’m sorry for terrorizing your home.” Jack snapped as he stood up, “If you’re not willing to help, I’ll go find some other Holm oak trees! Even if takes me until sunset.” He looked up at the sky and realized it was night, “Or sunrise!” And with that he stormed off.

“Wait.”

Jack turned, “What?”

“I will gladly help you.” Jack’s eyes widen, and she continued, “Your determination is very strong.”

“Gee… did you find that out with my little speech?” Jack knew he should really keep his manners at check especially since the Naiad was willing to help him. But he was getting pretty cranky here.

Fortunately, the naiad hardly looked offended as she shook her head and spoke, “Your hands say it all.”

Jack looked at her in confusion before staring down at his hands. They were still covered in scratches, splinters that he found hard to pull out and small bruises. The other then spoke softly, “I can tell those weren’t from our confrontation from awhile ago. You’ve obviously been trying hard. And… I respect that.”

Jack looked up and was surprised to see the Naiad standing in front of him, with a beautifully made boomerang in her hand, “Take it.”

“H-how-?”

“It’s made out of the wood from my tree. And all I have to do is sprinkle it with a bit of my magic and transform it to my will and viola!” She placed the boomerang gently on his hand, “You deserve it.”

Finally… finally. He got what he wanted. He looked at the Naiad with appreciation, “Thank you… so much.”

“Don’t you want to test it out?” The Naiad spoke with a smile.

Jack grinned and nodded. He gave the boomerang a good throw and he watched as it flew away and loop back to him. This made him cheer and hop in excitement.

The naiad’s eyes widen, “Look out-!”

A thump resounded throughout the silent forest followed by a yelp.

…

The Naiad waved at the fleeting figure of Jack. She smiled softly before turning to the Moon above her, “So this is the boy you had been talking about? I see why you’re so proud of him.” She chuckled lightly, “I’m sorry for not believing you sooner. He truly is… a wonderful guardian. And kind of sweet actually.”

…

_Santoff Claussen_

“Where did that bloody show-pony go?” Bunny demanded, hoping one of the guardians that were currently in the globe room could answer. But they were just as clueless as the pooka.

“Where’d you last see, Jack?” North asked, hoping that the answer will lead them somewhere.

“In my Warren, and that was two days ago.” Bunny said. It wasn’t that he was angry or anything, it was just that he was worried for the kid. The sudden disappearance was indeed something to worry about. The teen could be sulking anywhere! He might’ve run off because he was feeling guilty for breaking his boomerang! Bunny was true to his words when he said it was fine, though he still felt pretty upset for losing such an important weapon, but that didn’t matter. He didn’t want Jack blaming himself for a matter he seriously didn’t need to blame himself for.

Sandy conjured up an image of a magnifying glass, then a snowflake.

Tooth nodded and turned to the others, “I think Sandy’s right. Maybe we should try finding Jack. What if something happened to him?”

Before anyone could respond a strong cold gust of wind made them turn to the window that was now open. And a certain winter sprite stood at that window. Despite his disheveled look, he looked pretty pleased with himself.

“Jack!” Tooth gasped.

“What happened to you, my boy?” North asked looking shock at the other’s appearance. He looked like he just got run over by trees with the leaves that stuck out at his hair and clothing. Sandy made a question mark.

“Oh nothing much.” Jack smirked before hopping down the ground and approaching a stunned pooka, “Hey Bunny, what’s up?”

As if being snapped from his trance, Bunny exploded, “What’s up? What’s up?! That’s all yah could say tah us after bein’ gone for two days without at least tellin’ us where yah-?!” he was cut off when a boomerang was thrust in front of his face. His emerald eyes widened and he turned to Jack who was grinning back at him.

“Th…this is…?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” The grin was gone as the winter sprite gave him an exasperated look, “It’s a boomerang for you, kangaroo!”

There was a silence as the other three guardians exchanged looks while Bunny remained still as a statue. Jack was obviously growing impatient, “Well…? What are you waiting for? Don’t you want it?” Then suddenly, his eyes widened as he mistook the guardian’s reaction for something else, “Or… you just don’t like it?”

“What…?! Wait, no!” Bunny grabbed the hand that was about to retreat with the boomerang, then he saw the state of Jack’s hands. His eyebrows furrowed as he turned to the frowning boy. He felt disbelief and pride at what he saw. 

Those scratches and splinters. He puts a gentle paw on the hand, ignoring the boomerang and the flinch of the other. He looked up at Jack with a stunned look. It took no genius to find out what the teen had been doing.

Despite the fact that he had told the boy over and over again that he had forgiven him. That he didn’t need to do anything at all… 

Bunny didn’t know whether to get mad, or be _proud_.

The kid was definitely as stubborn as a rock.

He suddenly felt this urge to hug the spirit, which he did. He trapped the other in his arms, while the guardian of fun stiffened at the action.

“Uh… Bunny?”

“You’re an idiot yah know that?” Bunny pulled away with a chuckle and ruffled the messy hair of Jack, making him whine, “I already told you it was fine! Yah didn’t ‘ave to feel bad about it and get me a new boomerang!” Although Bunny seemed to be really interested in the boomerang in his hand. It looked so amazing… so well-polished and _new_.

“But I had to!” Jack insisted as he clutched his staff, “I knew how important it must’ve been for you, and I just had to get you a new one okay? If not for you, then, for me… I had to do what I had to do.”

Bunny sighed before running a paw on his face. There’s never arguing with this kid.

“Well?”

Bunny looked up and saw Jack looking at him impatiently while holding out the boomerang. He chuckled and took the boomerang, “Thanks, Frostbite.”

Jack smiled, his face lighting up, “Don’t mention it!”

“Jack…” A huge hand lands on his shoulder and he looked up at North, “…why don’t we get you cleaned up?”

“What happened to your hands?” Tooth flew towards the winter sprite and grabbed his hands, “Look at all those scratches and dirt! Let me check your teeth, just in case.”

“I’m fine… I’m fine…” Jack chuckled, though he had to admit he liked the attention.

Bunny watched the scene with a soft smile when suddenly, Sandy floated beside him and made some images with his sand. 

“Yeah, of course I am. I’m always proud of ‘im. Just, don’t tell that to ‘im or his head will grow big.”

Sandy rolled his eyes with a smile, before conjuring up more images that made Bunny laugh.

“I kinda’ want to know where he had been to.” He admitted as he stared at his new boomerang, then at Jack, “He looked like he had a wrestlin’ match with a naiad.”

**END**


End file.
